The Time Has Come
by luinloriel
Summary: Harry thinks about his best friends, and realizes that they're not the inseperable trio any more...sappy story. very fluffy. i promise that the story is better than the summery.


A/N obviously you know that nothing here is mine. If Harry were mine I guarentee that I wouldn't be working two jobs just to pay rent each month.. Do you think Jo would be willing to sell Harry to me cheap? no? i didn't think so either... Crap... It was worth a shot anyways..

The part in italics is called "The time has come" but is also known as "Pikachu's Goodbye". Perhaps you've heard of it? Yeah it ain't mine either. No i don't know who the artist is, but it's on CD, which means it belongs to someone big that would be more than willing to take the measly $400/mth I make. It's pretty but sad so have a listen sometime. it goes good with the story.

HEY SILVER AWWWWAAAAYYYYYYYYY On with the sho- i mean story ;)

_I close my eyes, and I can see,_

_The day we met._

_Just one moment And then I knew._

_You're my best friend,_

_Do anything for you. _

I remember seeing him for the very first time when I tried getting onto the platform. He looked so nervous, and overshadowed. The elders were gone already, and his mom was kind enough to help me out. He was the very first person to introduce himself, and to ask my name without malice.

Everyone knew who I was before I did, what with all the stories and rumors flying around for who knows how many years before I even learned of the magical world, but the same way he could see just me past the name and the stories, I saw him past the red hair and family size. I saw Courage, humility, and honor; even if I didn't know it at the time…

Then she came along, with her book smarts and clever attitude. She was looking for another friend's toad. She has gotten us out of more predicaments than I care to count.

_We've gone so far_

_And done so much,_

_And I feel like we've always been together_

_Right by my side through think and thin,_

_You're the part of my life_

_I'll always remember._

For 12 years now we have been a team, inseparable bar a couple minor rows. We experienced everything as a trio. From trolls and giant snakes, to werewolves and dragons to Voldemort himself. We beat it all, and came out the other side of Hell better people for it.

I've watched the two of them grow, not only physically, but mentally and maturity wise as well. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that the two of them were supposed to be together, and we all got our entertainment value just from them trying to deny their feelings with every drawn breath for 4 years.

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could have guessed that you and I_

_Somehow someday_

_We'd have to say Goodbye._

Then that thrice damned war started in full, and just as they were finally starting to acknowledge each other, they were torn apart. I don't think I've ever seen Hermione more determined than when Ron was abducted, and held at Riddle Manor. Within three days she had the rest of the Horcruxes figured out, hunted down, and destroyed. Less than a week after that, Voldemort was toast, (literally, Hermy transfigured him into a piece of toast and fed him to Fang) and the two of them were planning a wedding.

And now I stand here at Ron's side waiting for the beautiful bride to come down the aisle. For once in my wizarding life I am out of the spotlight, and I couldn't be more thrilled. The press is having a field day talking about how I'm jealous of Ron for stealing 'The Love of My Life' Yes that is in caps. Hermione has officially been labeled… The poor girl.

_You've helped me find the strength inside_

_And the courage to make my dreams come true,_

_How will I find another friend like you_

Here she comes now, With Ginny, and Katie Bell, in attendance, and her cousin Shanna, as her Maid Of Honor. They all look beautiful, dressed in a pale mint green, hair all done identically, up in a half tail twisted around the crown of their head.

And Hermione… Hermione was dressed head to toe in an icy blue gown, with a matching Wizards cloak that looked similar to a muggle cape. She explained her reasoning to us when she chose to do it this way. She was bound and determined to show her ties to both worlds at her wedding. The temporarily frozen fairies floating around just weren't enough for her.

_Two of a kind, that's what we are,_

_And it seemed like we were always winning,_

_But as our team is torn apart,_

_I wish we could go back to the beginning.._

The rest of the wedding went off without any problems. Vows and kisses were exchanged; Malfoy made a momentary appearance to toast the couple, before being "escorted" out of the building, which we all laughed about, before returning to the party.

Then the first dance came and as I watched my two best friends spin across the floor, I realized that they had really done this, and that we were no longer the golden trio. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley.

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could have guessed, That you and I,_

_Somehow someway_

_We'd have to say Goodbye._

Somehow I was going to have to say goodbye to the past, and to the friendship we had. Yes we would always be best friends, but no longer would we be joined at the hip, going off on adventures and risking our necks again and again

I'm going to have to say goodbye to both of them today… somehow…

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Well that's the first one. I have another song that I plan on writing based on the same song… Though the plot is not as happy as this one... You are forewarned now…

Namariie,

Luinloriel


End file.
